


Ce n'est pas si facile

by Alouqua



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nephilim
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alouqua/pseuds/Alouqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentin a détruit leur vie. Ils n'arrivent pas à avancer depuis cette révélation : ils sont frère et soeur. Ce n'est pas si  facile d'aller de l'avant, ce n'est pas si facile de renoncer à l'amour et pourtant ils n'ont pas le choix. Dans un monde de magie, de secret et de problème, Clary essaye d'aller de l'avant sans Jace. Mais comment faire quand le destin s'acharne à séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment ? Comment vivre dans un monde de meurtre et de cicatrices ? Clary va devoir faire des choix, et ces choix la feront grandir. Situé après le premier livre sans commencer le second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce n'est pas si facile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maman/gifts), [Celine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine/gifts).



> ATTENTION AU SPOIL
> 
>  
> 
> Dans cette histoire, je ne parlerais pas du tout de la guerre. Ou alors j'y ferais quelques allusions pour vous faire comprendre certaines choses. J'ai totalement modifié la mort de Valentin. Je garderais les "méchants" classiques. Simon n'est pas devenu un vampire. Bien sûr il y aura les personnages principaux de la fiction. 
> 
> Clary est un peu différente de la vraie, parce qu'elle n'a pas Jace avec elle. Donc elle réagit différemment mais j'essaye de rester la plus fidèle à la Clary originelle ! 
> 
> En général, j'introduis des chansons dans mes chapitres, vous trouverez la playlist ici : http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcVgq2G-YpHM1H6p-2XcpKFyugTJG7FXT
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le premier chapitre de mon histoire " ce n'est pas si facile".**

**Pour ce premier chapitre, vous pouvez écouter "Never Let Me Go - Florence And The Machine".**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

****

**Chapitre 1**

-Debout Clary !  
La voix grave et sévère d'Isabelle tira Clary de son sommeil.  
-Quoi encore ? marmonna-t-elle en relevant la tête.  
-On a reçu un appel au secours dans la 50e d'un jeune sorcier.  
-Vas-y avec Alec.  
-Non mon frère n'est pas là ce soir et je suis de garde.  
Clary soupira, enfila sa tenue de combat et prit des couteaux au passage. Elle se frottait encore les yeux quand elle arriva devant l'ascenseur qui était bien sûr en panne.  
-Il va falloir demander à quelqu'un de le réparer.  
-On pourrait demander à Luke, suggéra Clary en prenant le chemin des escaliers.  
Isabelle roula des yeux, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'une créature obscure mette les pieds à l'Institut, même si cette créature s'était montrée plus fidèle que certain Nephilim. Grâce à plusieurs semaines d'entraînement, Clary avait gagné en endurance et descendit les étages avec une rapidité qui étonnerait Jace. _Jace_... Clary reçut un coup invisible au coeur en franchissant les dernières marches, ce qui n'échappa pas à Isabelle.  
-Tu as mal quelque part ?  
-Non. C'est juste que...  
Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à Isabelle ce qu'elle ressentait. Quelques jours après l'affrontement avec Valentin, Jace était parti de l'Institut sans donner de raison ni d'adresse. Il n'avait rien laissé à personne sauf une lettre à Clary avec sa chevalière. Clary toucha malgré elle le bijoux caché sous sa combinaison et Isabelle soupira.  
-Il nous manque à tous, et peut-être plus qu'à toi Clary.  
-Mais c'est...  
-Je sais que c'est ton frère et qu'un lien s'est crée entre vous mais ça fait sept ans qu'on le connait, sept ans que je vis avec alors que tu ne l'as connu que quelques jours !  
Devant cette réalité blessante, Clary baissa les yeux et sortit de l'église en affrontant le froid hivernal de la nuit. Les chasseuses d'ombres prirent le métro jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué dans le message. Isabelle avait expliqué à Clary que c'était Chuch qui avait un message dans la gueule et qui avait harcelé Isabelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre.  
-Ce chat est impossible, ricana Clary.  
En arrivant dans une impasse sombre et silencieuse, Clary fit une pirouette mentale pour effacer le charme d'invisibilité des démons et se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature affreuse, ressemblant à un squelette humain. Clary sentit son sang se glacer et lutta contre la peur. Cette part de Chasseuse en elle frémissait à l'idée de se battre contre elle.  
-C'est une goule, expliqua Isabelle.  
-C'est affreux !  
-Ce n'est pas le pire, rit Isabelle. Attends de tomber sur des démons ressemblant à des enfants, là tu seras pétrifiée !  
Sentant la présence des chasseuses, la goule se mit à hurler de rage. Elle lâcha quelque chose qui fit un bruit sourd et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Isabelle fit claquer son fouet séraphique et sourit malicieusement. Bien que Clary n'avait pas de rune de vision nocturne, elle devina que son amie avait attrapé la goule par un membre et qu'elle était prise au piège.  
-Va la tuer, ordonna-t-elle à Clary.  
Retenant son haut de coeur, Clary se dirigea prudemment vers la créatures. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas, un bruit sec retentit et Isabelle jura. Clary vit une ombre passer devant elle, obéissant à un instinct primaire, elle se saisit de son poignard séraphique qu'elle baptisa Malachiel et le lança à toute vitesse sur la goule. Isabelle avait déjà rejoint Clary quand elle se saisit d'un autre poignard pour achever la créature.  
-Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès avec les poignards. Finalement l'entraînement avec Alec est utile ! Plante-lui dans la tête, c'est comme ça qu'on les tue.  
Clary s'avança pour observer la goule. Il n'y avait pas d'ichor qui sortait de sa blessure, juste une fumée toxique qui piquait les yeux et le nez de la jeune fille.  
-Adriel, chuchota-t-elle avant de planter l'arme dans la tête de la goule.  
La créature se tordit de douleur sans bruit avant de s'immobiliser. Au lieu de disparaitre comme l'avait supposé Clary, la goule se transforma en centre et fut éparpillée par le vent glacial.  
-La goule n'est pas réellement un démon, expliqua Isabelle en récupérant le poignard de Clary.  
-Qu'est-ce-que c'est alors ?  
-Tu verras ça en cours de démonologie. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire un cours maintenant.  
Clary soupira, Isabelle n'était pas très utile pour se former théoriquement, elle regretta la présence d'Alec qui se faisait un plaisir de réciter ses cours.  
-Viens on va manger chez Taki's.

  
Clary acquiesça sans entrain. Elle se rappela de son premier repas chez Taki's en compagnie de Jace. A l'époque elle ne savait pas comment commander, maintenant elle était habituée à manger des frites assaisonnées aux épices féériques avec un grand latte. En entrant dans le restaurant, elle vit les habitués leur jeter un regard méfiant, Clary n'était pas encore connue chez les créatures obscures mais tout le monde savait qu'il y avait du nouveau chez les Nephilim. Un serveur à la peau violette et aux yeux totalement noirs virent prendre les commandes des chasseuses.  
-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Clary à Isabelle.  
-Il reste deux heures avant l'aube.  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Regarde les vampires commencent à quitter le restaurant. Bon tu veux faire quoi après le petit-déjeuné ?  
-Me recoucher, marmonna Clary.  
-Ah non. Tu as dormi plus longtemps que moi et tu sembles tout le temps fatiguée. Il faut te sortir un peu sinon tu vas finir vieille avant la fin de l'année.  
Clary haussa les épaules. En réalité, elle ne dormait presque pas. Elle passait son temps à éviter de penser à Jace et pourtant elle continuait de faire des cauchemars sur lui, le voyant mourir sous le feu. Elle porta son regard sur la rue et pendant un moment, elle crut voir une chevelure blonde semblable à celle de Jace.  
-Regarde il est là ! s'écria-t-elle.  
Isabelle tourna la tête mais fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait personne.  
-Tu devrais peut-être ralentir sur le café ou sur la nourriture féérique, conseilla-t-elle.  
Clary se saisit d'une frite à l'odeur de fleur et la mâcha sans faim.  
-J'ai cru voir Jace mais je dois rêver debout.  
-Je vais faire un tour dans le quartier des sorciers ce matin, tu viens ?  
-Non je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer des ennuies. En plus j'ai promis à Luke de venir voir ma mère ce matin, les médecins vont rendre un nouveau rapport sur son état de santé.  
-Les médecins Terrestres ne peuvent rien faire, c'est de la magie.  
-Je sais mais Luke continue de croire que la science peut combattre son état. Et puis l'Enclave ne veut pas aider ma mère.  
-Si tu veux mon avis, il lui faut un choc émotionnel assez fort.  
Au même moment Alec entra dans le restaurant en compagnie de Magnus. Ils étaient en train de rire ensemble. Les yeux du chasseur pétillaient de bonheur et il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa soeur et Clary.  
-Ils sont ensembles, comprit Clary.  
Isabelle se retourna et piqua un fard. Elle n'était pas mal à l'aise avec l'homosexualité de son frère, c'était sa façon d'être si amoureux qui la dérangeait. Isabelle n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection en public.  
-Ouais je sais mais on devrait regarder ailleurs sinon il va penser qu'on l'espionne.  
-Moi je ne l'espionne mais toi si, rit Clary.  
Devant l'air faussement innocent de son amie, Clary éclata de rire.  
-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu regarder Alec par la fenêtre de ta chambre hier ?  
-N'importe quoi.  
-Oh mais si je t'ai vu ! J'étais avec Simon, on était assis sur un banc en face de l'Institut et tu le regardais d'un air soucieux.  
Isabelle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Alec et Magnus se posèrent à côté de leur table.  
-Vous faites quoi ici ? Demanda Alec.  
-On a tué une goule, répondit Clary en prenant une autre frite qui était rose.  
-Tu devrais arrêter ces cochonneries trésor, lui conseilla Magnus. tu vas prendre une taille de pantalon en plus et tu vas finir par voir des éléphants roses partout dans la rue.  
-Je vois déjà des Jace partout dans la rue, marmonna Clary pour elle-même.  
Mais son commentaire n'échappa pas à Alec qui l'obligea à se pousser pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il retira discrètement les frites des mains de Clary avant de continuer à l'interroger.  
-Tu l'as vu où ?  
-Il n'était pas là, répondit Isabelle. Je pense que c'est le manque de sommeil et trop de frite féérique.  
Magnus prit une frite dans ses mains et fit une grimace en la reniflant.  
-Il a mis la dose cette fois ! Sérieusement Clary, arrête avec ça. Prends plutôt des céréales comme une gentille Terrestre.  
-Je ne suis pas une Terrestre ! s'énerva Clary.  
-Mais tu n'es pas une fée non plus !  
-Oh c'est bon Alec ! Je ne te reproche pas de boire du vin obscure alors ne me reproche pas de manger des frites !  
Alec rougit devant l'ait surpris de sa soeur mais ne répondit pas.  
-Tu faisais quoi cette nuit ? Demanda Isabelle.  
Se fut Magnus qui répondit en premier.  
-On était à la recherche de Jace, il a décidé de se battre contre des vampires rebelles avant-hier et il a volé une moto.  
-C'est tout à fait son genre, pouffa Isabelle  
-Et ça te fait rire ? lui reprocha Alec.  
-Il est vivant et visiblement il n'a pas perdu son caractère alors oui je préfère rire que de m'inquiéter un peu plus.  
Isabelle et Alec se disputèrent un moment sous les yeux de Clary qui se forçait à ne pas penser à Jace ni à son cauchemars. Mais son air absent n'échappa à Magnus qui lui tapota la main.  
-Je sais encore reconnaitre ton regard soucieux.  
Elle lui fit un sourire triste. Parfois elle oubliait qu'elle connaissait le sorcier depuis sa naissance.  
-Tu as déjà fait un rêve qui te semble tellement réelle que ta réalité te semble fausse ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Magnus se frotta les cheveux, répandant des paillettes dorées dans l'atmosphère. Clary remarqua qu'Alec avait les mêmes sur les épaules de son pull neuf.  
-Durant toute ma vie j'ai appris que les rêves révèlent une part de notre réalité sous un autre angle. On ne se met pas de barrière quand on rêve et on voit la vie telle qu'elle est réellement. Parfois on rêve du passé, du présent et parfois même de l'avenir.  
-Les humains peuvent rêver de l'avenir ? s'étonna Clary.  
-Les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables, se moqua Magnus.  
Clary haussa les épaules et se mit à jouer avec le poignard accrochait à son bras. elle le sortit et le retourna dans tous les sens. Elle aimait bien le contact froid du métal sur ses mains. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond où toutes ses émotions étaient aspirées hors d'elle.  
-Clary ? l'appela Alec.  
-Elle dort éveillée, se moqua Isabelle.  
-Mais non elle est en pleine méditation, expliqua Magnus. Laissez-là tranquille, elle vit des moments difficiles en ce moment.  
Isabelle se mit à parler de Jace et elle, comme si Clary n'était pas présente.  
-C'est vrai que si j'apprenais que j'étais amoureuse de mon propre frère j'en serais malade.  
-Merci, commenta Alec.  
-Mais non imbécile ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'en voudrais à la terre entière. Et puis elle n'a pas sa mère pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Non vraiment, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place.  
Soudain Clary sortit de sa transe et lança un regard glacial à Isabelle.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Isabelle. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jace comme tu le dis, je suis inquiète pour lui car personne n'a de nouvelle de lui !  
Elle se leva quitta la pièce en payant pour son petit-déjeuné avorté.  
-De toute façon je dois aller voir ma mère.  
Clary accueillit l'air froid du petit matin avec plaisir. Même si sa tenue de combat était très confortable, elle avait froid. Elle empreinta la première bouche de métro pour se rendre chez Simon, il n'allait pas tarder à partir pour le lycée et elle avait envie de lui parler. Elle s'appliqua une rune d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les Terrestres et s'obligea à ignorer tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. 

  


En sortant du métro, Elle vit Simon se diriger vers son lycée. Elle prit une seconde pour appliquer une rune qui effaçait la rune de charme et se précipita vers son ami.  


-Simon ! Cria-t-elle.  
Le garçon à lunette se retourna et sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, appréciant la chaleur qu'il dégageait.  
-Tu n'as pas idée de la nuit que j'ai passé, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Ma soeur a présenté son petit ami à ma mère et celle-ci a commencé à lui poser des questions sur sa religion. Matt a passé un sale moment ! Et puis Rebecca a littéralement pété un câble sur notre mère et elles ont passé la nuit à se hurler dessus.  
-Moi j'ai tué une goule, expliqua Clary.  
-Mortel comme dans Donjon & Dragon !  
-Simon, la vie c'est pas comme dans D&D, soupira Clary.  
Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas la patience de se montrer aimable.  
-Toujours pas de nouvelle de Jace, comprit Simon.  
Clary haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de lui.  
-Je vais à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.  
-Je vois. On devrait peut-être se voir ce soir. Manger une pizza, regarder un film dans ma chambre et puis changer d'air te ferait du bien. Tu passes trop de temps à l'Institut. C'est quand la derrière nuit que tu as passé chez Luke ?  
Clary ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais d'un côté c'était plus agréable de ne pas voir le visage triste de Luke et puis elle évitait des heures de transport en commun pour se rendre à ses entraînements ou ses cours. La jeune fille rousse se surprit à ressentir une petite nostalgie en voyant son ancien lycée, son ancienne vie. Eric vint à la rencontre de Simon et elle avec un grand sourire.  
-Tient Clary !  
-Oh Salut Eric.  
-Sympa tes tatouages de camionneur !  
Clary roula des yeux.  
-Merci.  
-Pourquoi tu as quitté le lycée ?  
-J'ai intégré une école d'art, mentit Clary. Le genre d'Institut privée avec un internat hyper strict.  
-Ouais je vois le genre. Et tu pratiques le bodypainting.  
-Laisse-là tranquille Eric. Bon Clary on se voit ce soir ?  
-Ouais passe me prendre à l'Institut.  
-Je ne pense pas que Maryse va apprécier, marmonna Simon.  
-Elle a accepté ta présence depuis longtemps tu sais.  
Pour seule réponse, Simon haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les grilles du lycée. Clary se sentit soudain seule et quand elle prit la route en direction du métro, elle regretta de ne pas avoir Jace avec elle. L'hôpital était froid et désert à cette heure, Même si Clary n'avait pas reçu de rune de vision, elle reconnaissait la pellicule brillante d'un charme, mais elle n'avait pas envie de voir à quoi ressemblait l'infirmière sous sa protection. Elle détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère où Luke l'attendait avec une tasse de café fumante pour elle.  
-Double expresso, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Comment sais-tu que j'avais besoin d'une dose de caféine ? sourit-elle.  
-J'ai entendu pour la goule et comme tu es en formation, je savais que tu devrais y aller. Dure nuit ?  
-Dure vie je dirais.  
Les médecins s'entassèrent dans la petite pièce au moment où Luke posait son bras sur les épaules de Clary.  
-Bonjour, dit le chef de service. Nous avons passé une série de test et votre mère semble en parfaite santé. Elle respire seule, son coeur bat à un rythme régulier et son cerveau répond à toute les simulations.  
-En soi, il n'y a pas réellement de problème médical, résuma un autre médecin plus jeune.  
-Alors vous pensez que le problème vient d'où ? Demanda Luke d'une voix grave.  
-Honnêtement je pense que le problème vient d'elle. Elle ne veut pas se réveiller.  
Le choc de cette révélation, la fatigue de ses entraînements et le manque de Jace firent craquer Clary. Elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle se sentait abandonnée par sa mère même si elle savait que le geste de Jocelyne avait été noble elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Les médecins s'en allèrent et Luke serra Clary contre lui pour qu'elle se calme. Ils quittèrent la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le parc.  
-Tu dois rester forte Clary. On va bien trouver un moyen de...  
-Tu as bien entendu ce qu'à dit le Terrestre, il n'y a pas d'espoir. Magnus ne trouve pas de remède car il ne sait pas ce qu'elle a avalé.  
-Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui te tracasse. Jonathan est...  
-Jace, corrigea Clary.  
-Jace est parti et tu en souffres, c'est normal. Ton frère était le rempart auquel tu t'es accrochée quand tu as découvert notre monde. Tu te sens perdue et seule mais tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là, Simon aussi et tu peux compter sur les enfants Lightwood. Ils t'adorent, je l'ai bien vu.  
-Ce n'est pas Jace.  
-Rien ne peut remplacer Jace dans ton coeur. Quand Valentin m'a rejeté et que j'ai intégré la meute, j'ai ressenti un vide que je continue de ressentir car un _parabatai_ est plus important que tout. Même si tu n'es pas le _parabatai_ de Jace, vous êtes liés d'une façon que je ne comprends pas. Alec ressent le même vide que toi, parle avec lui  car il saura te comprendre.  
Clary hocha la tête mais garda la tête basse. Elle avait du mal à apprécier la compagnie d'Alec car il l'a prenait toujours de haut, une part de lui détestait Clary. Cette part c'était le _parabatai_ en lui qui la haïssait pour son lien avec Jace.  
-Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais un _parabatai_ ressent les émotions de son partenaire. On peut ressentir l'amour, la joie, la haine, la terreur et même la mort de l'autre. Alec est en connexion permanente avec Jace.  
Cette information fit sourire Clary. Elle se promit de faire un peu plus d'effort pour comprendre Alec. Au même moment son téléphone sonna.  
-Oui Isabelle ?  
-Non c'est Alec. Tu veux un cours sur les démons inférieurs ?  
-J'arrive.  
Luke sourit à Clary.  
-Dans le fond Alec t'aime bien, j'en suis sûre.  
-C'est quoi une goule exactement ? demanda Clary au moment de partir.  
-C'est un corps qui n'a pas eu le droit à une bénédiction quand il est mort. Les Terrestres appellent ça un zombie.  
-Merci, sourit Clary. Je ne vais pas avoir l'air idiote devant Alec !

  


Après un cours de démonologie ennuyeux mais instructif, Clary s'accorda une pause dessin. Alec vint s'asseoir à côté de Clary, les jambes en tailleur.  
-Il t'aime réellement tu sais, dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
Clary ne quitta pas les yeux de son dessin.  
-Je l'ai senti dès le moment où il a posé les yeux sur toi. Son monde a totalement changé à l'instant où il a regardé tes yeux verts. Je l'ai senti m'échapper si rapidement que j'ai cru tomber d'un toit d'immeuble.  
-C'est pour ça que tu me détestes ?  
-Je ne te déteste pas, soupira Alec.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu renvoies en tout cas.  
-Je ne peux pas te détester puisqu'il t'aime. Une part de moi t'aime bien mais une autre est jalouse car tu as le coeur de Jace.  
-Je l'avais, nuance. C'est mon frère, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer comme ça.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui va te reprocher d'aimer quelqu'un que l'Enclave t'interdit d'aimer.  
A la surprise de Clary, Alec posa la main sur son épaule.  
-Il dort en ce moment. Je le sais car il ne ressent aucune émotion. Avec le temps j'ai appris que Jace s'éteint totalement quand il dort.  
Clary lui montra le dessin qu'elle venait de dessiner. Un portrait de Jace avec des ailes dans le dos et des flammes qui lui dévoraient.  
-C'est comme ça que je le vois chaque nuit. Il meurt par le feu en m'appelant mais je n'arrive pas à le rejoindre.  
Alec sortit une clé de sa poche de jeans.  
-C'est la clé de sa chambre. On possède chacun la clé de l'autre en cas de problème. Peut-être que tu trouveras une chose qui m'a échappé.  
Clary prit la clé qu'elle accrocha avec l'anneau des Morgensten. Elle quitta la bibliothèque et se mit en route pour prendre une bonne douche. Après avoir séché ses boucles rebelles, elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas puiser dans sa réserve d'argent et s'acheter des vêtements neuf car le peu qu'elle avait appartenait à Isabelle et étaient tous trop amples pour elle. Dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, Clary ressentit le besoin de se rendre dans celle de Jace, jute pour sentir son odeur de savon et soleil qui le caractérisait. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure en retenant son souffle. Au fond d'elle, Clary avait la sensation de pénétrer dans son intimité. Elle était déjà venue une fois avec lui dans sa chambre mais c'était une époque si loin qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir rêvé. Elle referma la porte à clé et resta dans la semi pénombre de la pièce. L'odeur de Jace était très présente surtout au niveau de son lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir dessus et de ressentir pleinement sa présence. Les draps portaient encore la trace de son passage, un creux était formé au niveau du pied et ils étaient légèrement froissés. Clary retira ses chaussures et se plongea dans les draps froids de Jace, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la tristesse pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua un détail sur la table de nuit, il y avait un petit cran qui indiquait une cachette secrète. Elle le savait car dans son ancienne chambre elle avait le même système dans lequel elle cachait son cahier de dessin depuis l'enfance. Elle poussa le cran vers le  bas et un pan du meuble bascula. A l'intérieur il y  avait une dague séraphique entourée d'une feuille. Clary déroula la feuille et lut l'écriture soignée de Jace.  
_"Ma_ _Clary_ _,_  
_Je sais que tu seras la seule à lire cette lettre car il n'y a que toi qui remarque les petits détails subtiles de la vie. Je suis revenue un soir à l'Institut, ce même soir où tu t'es accrochée à un pull que j'avais oublié dans ta chambre. J'ai voulu te réveiller pour te parler mais tu étais si paisible que je ne voulais te priver d'un si beau sommeil. Je t'ai regardé dormir jusqu'au l'aube quand j'ai entendu Isabelle venir te réveiller._  
_Je me suis demandé qui était assez monstrueux pour nous avoir faire cette cruauté, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois ma soeur ? Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard sans me douter que je_ _p_ _aierais_ _le prix fort pour cet amour._  
_Au fond je sais que tu m'aimes et que cet amour te fais du mal autant qu'à moi. C'est pour ça que je suis parti loin de toi. Te voir sans pouvoir te toucher ni t'embrasser me fait si mal que je préfère ne plus_ _jamai_ _s croiser ton regard émeraude plutôt que voir cet amour qui te consume à chaque fois que tu poses tes yeux sur moi._  
_Reste avec Isa et Alec, ils te protègeront toujours._  
_J'étais venu chercher ce poignard qui porte le nom de_ _Uriel_ _qui_ _signifie_ _"Dieu est ma Lumière". Mais finalement je préfère te le donner. Il_ _t'éclaira_ _dans la nuit comme tu éclaires mon chemin depuis que tu es arrivé dans ma vie._  
_Je t'aime ma_ _Clary_ _."_  
Clary pleurait encore quand elle quitta la chambre, la lettre dans sa main, le poignard de l'autre. La nuit était tombée sur la ville, elle savait qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Simon et se précipita de ranger l'arme dans sa chambre. Au cours de ses enseignements, Clary avait appris qu'un chasseur d'Ombre ne sortait jamais sans sa stèle et sans une arme. Elle prit donc un petit couteau qu'elle glissa dans sa botte droite et un autre qu'elle glissa dans sa veste en jeans. Le bruit de l'ascenseur retentit et Clary s'étonna. Elle croisa Isabelle dans le couloir, elle préparait une de ses recettes affreuses dont elle avait le secret.  
-Alec a bricolé le disjoncteur ou je sais pas quoi, expliqua Isabelle.  
-N'importe quoi. Il a réparé le levier d'actionnement qui fait fonctionner la poullie, rétorqua Max.  
-Et comment tu sais monsieur-je-sais-tout ?  
-Parce que j'étais avec lui !  
Max tira la langue à sa soeur, la scène fit sourire Clary.  
-Tu sors ? demanda Isabelle à Clary.  
-Oui je vais manger une pizza avec Simon.  
-Je peux venir ? demanda Max.  
-Une autre fois Max. J'ai besoin de parler un peu avec Simon.  
Max croisa les bras et afficha une mine boudeuse avant de filer droit dans sa chambre. Clary se promit de lui ramener un manga pour se faire pardonner. Simon apparut dans le hall et affichait une drôle de tête.  
-Pourquoi est-ce-que la grille s'est ouverte devant moi ?  
-J'ai demandé à Magnus s'il pouvait l'ensorceler pour que tu puisses rentrer sans qu'on soit avec toi. Bon alors on y va ?  
Simon salua Isabelle qui lui répondit par un geste de cuillère en bois, Clary se moqua de son regard abattu quand il la rejoint devant la porte de l'ascenseur.  
-Tu sais, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde.  
-Mais je pensais qu'elle m'aimait bien.  
-Oh elle t'aime plus que bien mais Isabelle reste Isabelle.  
Simon ne répondit pas et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Simon acheta une pizza végétarienne sur le chemin et parla de son groupe qui selon lui, faisait de net progrès.  
-C'est quoi votre nom en ce moment ?  
-Les "Killers Blues"  
-C'est pas terrible, commenta Clary.  
-C'est une idée de la nouvelle copine d'Eric.  
-C'est qui cette fois ?  
-Une petite nouvelle dans le lycée, blonde et mince. Je la trouve moche mais il parait qu'elle est belle, raconta Simon en ouvrant la porte de chez lui.  
Sa mère était déjà endormie dans le salon et les deux adolescents filèrent dans la chambre de Simon sans faire de bruit. Il alluma une chaine au hasard et ouvrit le carton de pizza. Clary le regarda engloutir presque toute la pizza avec un regard maternel. Simon était une part de sa vie qu'elle chérissait plus que les autres, il représentait à la fois une vie passée, terminée, un présent compliqué et un avenir qui l'effrayait plus que le reste. Il était le grand frère qu'elle avait toujours eut, et l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui était si différent que celui qu'elle avait pour Jace. Pourtant c'était lui son vrai frère !  
-Viens là, lui dit Simon en la prenant par l'épaule.  
Il se cala sur contre elle et lui proposa une manette de console. Bien que Clary n'avait jamais partagé sa passion pour les jeux vidéos, elle appréciait une partie de temps en temps. Mais Clary n'était pas douée. et elle fut obligée de reconnaître la défaite après plusieurs parties perdues.  
-Incline-toi devant le seigneur Lewis !  
-Tu sais que je pourrais t'assommer avec trois doigts ? plaisanta Clary.  
-Mais qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ! rétorqua Simon.  
La plaisanterie ne fit pas rire Clary. C'est vrai qu'elle avait changé, pas qu'en bien. Avant elle se baladait avec des crayons dans son sac maintenant elle avait des armes dans ses bottes.  
-Elle est partie le jour de son anniversaire.  
-Je le hais tu sais, avoua Simon.  
-Qui ?  
-Wayland. Je le hais car il t'a embarqué dans un monde dangereux, inconnu et inaccessible pour moi.  
-Mais non, tu es toujours là. Regarde, je mange une pizza avec toi en jouant à un jeu vidéo, ça parait inaccessible à tes yeux ?  
Simon ramena ses jambes le long de son ventre et posa sa tête dessus.  
-Mais ça dura combien de temps ? Franchement Clary, on sait très bien que je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement dans ta vie, un jour tu partiras dans ce pays imaginaire et je ne te reverrais plus.  
-Idris, sourit Clary.  
-Quoi ?  
-Notre pays s'appelle Idris. Et il n'est pas imaginaire, Jace m'a expliqué qu'il était entre la France et l'Italie.  
-Tu vois, tu te considères déjà comme eux. Tu n'es plus comme moi et ça me fait peur. Quand je vois cette lueur de combattante dans tes yeux, je ne reconnais plus cette petite fille avec ses tresses qui se cachaient derrière moi dès que quelqu'un la frôlait.  
-Cette petite fille se trimballe avec des armes maintenant, sourit tristement Clary.  
Elle tira son couteau de sa botte et le tendit à Simon.  
-Impressionnant ! Tu en as d'autre ?  
-J'en ai un plus grand dans ma veste et plusieurs dans ma chambre. C'est un cadeau de Luke celui-là, expliqua Clary en montrant le petit couteau que Simon tenait dans sa main droite.  
-Il est magique celui-là ? demanda-t-il.  
-On dit séraphique et pas magique mais non. C'est un simple couteau en fer bénit et en argent. Si tu regardes bien les motifs, il y a plusieurs signes religieux contre les vampires.  
-L'arme ultime contre toutes les créatures diaboliques.  
-Créatures obscures, rectifia Clary.  
Simon secoua la tête en rendant le couteau à Clary.  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le rangeant.  
-Moi à ma Bar Mizvah j'ai reçu une guitare et des objets religieux. Et toi pour ton entrée dans ta nouvelle vie tu reçois des couteaux. C'est bizarre.  
-Recevoir un coussin de circoncision c'est pas bizarre peut-être ? rétorqua Clary en souriant.  
Elle avait assisté à la Bar Mizvah de Simon et en gardait un excellent souvenir contrairement à Simon. Selon lui, si cette cérémonie signifiait l'entrée dans la vie d'adulte, elle retirait toute dignité à l'adolescent pour les prochaines décennies.  
-Bon je vais devoir y aller. Je suis fatiguée et demain j'ai un entrainement avec Isa.  
-Tu l'appelles Isa maintenant ? s'étonna Simon.  
-Ouais quand elle ne me torture pas avec des étirements.   
Elle quitta la chambre de Simon sans bruit, comme un chat, elle qui était si maladroite avant.  
-C'est nouveau ça aussi, marmonna Simon. Avant tu te prenais les pieds dans tout et maintenant tu es aussi furtive qu'un ninja.  
-C'est l'entraînement spécial "je quitte la chambre du gars sans faire de bruit" d'Isabelle.  
-Je te raccompagne ? Proposa Simon.  
-Non. Demain tu as cours et moi j'ai pas envie d'avoir Maryse sur le dos ce soir.  
-Bonne nuit Clary.  
Simon embrassa Clary sur la joue et referma la porte une fois qu'elle était hors de porté de vue.

  


Clary était passée prendre des affaires chez Luke. Il s'étonna de la voir débarquer à cette heure mais ne dit rien, il était en compagnie du second de la meute, Bat. Clary prit le reste des affaires propres qu'elle possédait et mit le tout dans le sac qu'elle avait pris. Elle entendait des bribes de la conversation entre Luke et Bat.  
-Il faut lui dire d'arrêter.  
-Je veux bien mais il n'écoute personne, répondit Luke.  
Clary n'entendit pas la réponse de Bat mais Luke haussa le ton.  
-...Sous ma protection.  
En prenant son manteau Clary fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Les deux hommes lui tournaient le dos mais Clary comprit que Luke était énervé.  
-Jace est constamment entrain de chercher les ennuies dans le bar et je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir les gars plus longtemps.  
-Tu leur diras que le premier qui touche à Jonathan est exclu de la meute.  
La voix de Luke était plus dure qu'à son habitude, Clary comprit qu'il utilisait son statut de dominant pour que Bat lui obéisse.  
-Tu sais où il est ! S'exclama Clary.  
-Clary ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...  
-A oui et je dois croire quoi ? Tu savais qu'il dormait au bar et tu ne me l'as pas dit.  
Bat releva la tête et tenta de calmer la situation.  
-Jace ne dort pas au bar, on ne sait pas où il dort. Il vient de temps en temps boire un verre et taper deux ou trois loups. J'ai à peine le temps de prévenir Luke qu'il est déjà reparti.  
La colère de Clary ne cessa pas, Luke aurait pu la prévenir ! Elle passa devant les deux hommes pour sortir de la maison mais Luke la retint par le bras.  
-Tu ne restes pas pour dormir ?  
-Non.  
Le ton sans appel de la jeune fille fit lâcher Luke et elle claqua la porte histoire de se donner une prestance. Ses pas la dirigèrent vers l'hôpital où sa mère se reposait, elle se fit une rune d'invisibilité et entra sans bruit dans le batiment. La nuit, l'hôpital donnait froid dans le dos avec sa lumière artificielle et son odeur de mort présente à chaque étage. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter au troisième étage, celui des comateux. Elle revit l'infirmière qui portait un charme et malgré elle, Clary vit sa peau bleue et ses cheveux d'une couleur étrange. Elle détourna la tête au moment où l'infirmière bleue remarqua sa présence.  
En entrant dans la chambre de sa mère qui baignait dans l'obscurité totale, elle fut choquée en sentant cette odeur de savon, de soleil, de sueur et de sang.  
-Jace, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous a donné envie de continuer à lire mon histoire ! Je vous embrasse, à Vendredi prochain !** ______  
_ _ _ _ _ _

**Bonne semaine et que l'Ange veille sur vous !**


End file.
